


Gentleman Caller

by xx_saltandburn_xx



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kissing, romantic evening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 07:20:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4657602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xx_saltandburn_xx/pseuds/xx_saltandburn_xx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been over a week since you had last seen your boyfriend, Benny Lafitte. You were stuck on a case working with your partners, Sam and Dean Winchester, when Benny decides to surprise you after it wraps up. The vampire has some tricks up his sleeve though when he decides to tell you those three little words for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gentleman Caller

“Another one bites the dust, right Y/N?” Dean asked as he clapped you on the back, a glimmer in his bright green eyes. 

It had been another successful hunt for the three of you, finally killing that Crocotta that had been eluding you in a small Ohio town. Sam and Dean had taken one out a few years ago and told you it would be a quick job; however, after eight long days of trying to track the scavenger down, you were frustrated and worn out. Just as you were about to throw in the towel, Sam was able to piece together a few clues that lead you back to a computer tech at a company you checked out earlier in the week, Sandover Bridge & Iron Inc. You were able to sneak in late at night and while the boys distracted the monster, you took the opportunity to impale it with your machete.

“Finally,” you exclaimed impatiently. Glancing around the room, you couldn’t find anything to wipe the blood off of your prized blade, so you used the shirt of the creature at your feet to clean it. “Can we please just get the hell out of here now? I’m tired all the way down to my bones and I just want to get back to the bunker and relax.”

“I’m sure there’s a little more to it than that,” Sam snickered. You threw the younger Winchester a sneer, but it quickly dissolved and a small smile tugged at the corners of your lips. “Yeah, that’s what I thought, Y/N.”

Dean caught the time on a clock hanging on the wall and let out a low chuckle. “I don’t want to be the bearer of bad news, but we’re not going back to the bunker tonight. It’s too late to make that drive and I’m just as tired as you two.”

“But Dean,” you whined, “please. We haven’t, _I_ haven’t, been home in over a week. Please?” Your puppy dog eyes could give Sam a run for his money, but they didn’t appear to hold much sway in court with Dean currently.

“No way, sweetheart. It just ain’t happening. Tell him you’ll see him tomorrow when we get back.”

You turned towards Sam and pleaded for his help. “Sam! Come on, help me out here. I know it’s a long drive, but we’ll all be happier if we can sleep in our own beds!”

Sam held his hands up in the air, but he refused to look you in the eye. “I’m sorry Y/N, but I’m with Dean on this one. It’s too late and I’d rather get a couple hours of sleep at the motel now than wait twelve hours to crash.”

“Fine, whatever,” you grumbled, as Dean smugly grinned your way. You huffed and puffed all the way to the Impala, acting like a petulant teenager who didn’t get their way. Crawling into the backseat, you pulled out your phone as Dean brought the car to life. Punching your thumbs across the keypad, you hastily sent out a text.

**DEAN’S BEING AN ASS. WON’T BE HOME UNTIL TOMORROW. I’M SORRY – SEE YOU THEN. XOXO**

Gazing out of the window, your mind was anywhere but with your body in the back of that car. Actually, that wasn’t true. It wasn’t just anywhere, but rather a very specific place. You closed your eyes and without even thinking very hard, you could feel his arms wrap around your entire body. He wasn’t warm to the touch, obviously, but he made you feel warm. Full. Safe. You could feel his stubble rub against you in the crook of your neck, just as you could hear his throaty laugh in your ear. The two of you rarely spent time apart these days, but he always tried to reassure you by saying that absence does indeed make the heart grow fonder.

You’re not sure how it all happened, it just sort of… _did._ Though you had been more of a loner your entire life, only really keeping a very small number of people close to you, things had become different when you had crossed paths with the brothers Winchester a couple years back. You had been captured by a stray Vetala and were knocking on death’s door when the boys rescued you. They took you back to the bunker to recoup and while there, the three of you immediately fell into a quick routine and the rest, as they say, is history. Sam loved your keen interest in learning all about their chosen careers and the supernatural, while Dean loved your homemade pies and how you were such a natural with his .45 Colt. About a year after living with them, you were introduced to a man who had since changed your life.

Benny Lafitte.

Initially taken aback that the boys, especially Dean, were friends with a vampire, they quickly filled in the gaps and told you the story of how Dean and Benny met in Purgatory, as well as Benny’s sacrifice to go back there for Sam and how he was able to hitch a ride home from him as well. You were just as enthralled with Benny as you were his heroics and apparently the feeling was mutual, as Sam noted his visits were ticking up in both frequency and duration. Things became official with the former Vampirate a few months ago and he had all but moved in to your quarters by now. Now, the four of you enjoyed each other’s company on a regular basis.

Except tonight, thanks to an unfair ruling by the moose and squirrel in the front seat.

Once back at the motel, you sulked around the room, sighing heavily and whining at the loss of seeing your beloved. The boys were on to your sullen antics, but were not going to budge on their decision, exchanging eye rolls with one another. Rooting around in your bag, you grabbed hold of a fresh pair of pajama shorts and a tank top, but stopped when you saw a cream Henley rolled up beside them. You smiled to yourself, thinking of how Benny always seemed to sneak a piece of himself with you whenever you were apart. Grabbing the shirt as well, you announced you were going to shower and left for the bathroom.

“Oh thank God. Finally some peace and quiet around here,” Dean declared as he scrubbed his hand down his face. “I didn’t think that was ever going to friggin’ end.”

“I know, but give her a break. She just wants to go home,” Sam replied sympathetically.

“Well if you wanted to go back too so bad, you didn’t have to side with me, Sammy!”

“Like I said, I wanted to sleep now instead of having to wait to do so. With that being said, I’m going to crash, so keep it down, alright?”

Sam moved from the table and with very little grace, flung himself onto the bed on the other side of the room, leaving Dean to finish cleaning his guns. About twenty minutes later, you emerged from the steam filled bathroom and noticed the snoring, sprawled out giant on one of the two beds.

“Well, he clearly didn’t last long. Guess this means you and I are going to bunk-”

A knock on the door abruptly cut you off. You and Dean locked eyes as you crouched down to your bag and pulled out your 9mm pistol, giving Dean the nod to open the door. Double checking that the safety on his gun was off, he slowly opened the door and drew his weapon on the figure waiting in the threshold.

“Hey chief, you know that’s no good against me,” crooned a deep voice with a Southern drawl.

Lowering his Colt, Dean quickly embraced the man in front of him. Recognizing that the supposed intruder was clearly not a threat, you placed your gun back inside of the duffel and stood up to gaze upon the tall drink of water that Dean had stepped aside for. The newsboy cap, dark peacoat, and suspenders… it was all trademark Benny.

“Ma Cherie, look at how beautiful you are,” he chuckled.

You sprinted towards him, leaping into his open arms and clutching onto him for dear life. He snaked one arm your waist as the opposite hand cradled your head, while you were busy inhaling the Earthy tones of his musk.

He smelled like home to you.

You splayed your fingers over his broad back and even over his coat, you could feel the cords of muscles working in sync with one another. After nuzzling each other for a few moments, he placed you back down on the floor with incredible ease.

“Alright you two, that’s enough,” Dean sputtered, feigning annoyance by your display of affection. “Go get your own room!”

“No need to tell me twice! See you in the morning, Dean!” You reached for Benny’s hands intending to drag him to the motel office, but he wasn’t moving.

“Actually, I have another idea in mind, darlin’. Now Dean, the two of us will be coming back here, so you’ll be bunkin’ up with Sam,” Benny proclaimed much to Dean’s chagrin.

Dean glanced at his sibling and the very little free space left on the mattress. “Come on, man! Look at that!”

Benny tsked and tilted his head, “it ain’t my problem, chief. You refused to drive back to the bunker, so let’s say we’re keeping the status quo.” He kept his tone light, but both you and Dean knew that he would be bed sharing with his brother tonight.

Trying to stifle a giggle, you turned to Benny and asked, “what’s this other idea you have in mind?”

He looked down at you, his steely blue peering into yours, and grabbed your hands, bringing them up to his lips and kissing them. “Just wait and see, cherie. Throw on your boots and we’ll go.”

Putting your boots on in record time, which failed to complement your sleepwear, you left a snoring sasquatch defending his lair from an embittered visitor. Part of you wanted to stay to watch how that played out, but it was quickly drowned out once Benny’s large hand took your smaller one in his. You cherished this part of him; he was equal parts old fashioned and modern, able to adapt to his surroundings. He lead you around the back of the motel to a small clearing in the woods and continued on a path that had clearly seen a lot of mileage over time.

“So, how long have you been here?” You asked, breaking the silence.

“I left right after you texted me. It didn’t take me very long at all to get here. I missed you with my whole body Y/N, and I certainly wasn’t going to let Dean Winchester decide if I got to see my woman tonight,” he answered, giving your hand a firm squeeze.

“Oh, Benny… I-”

For the second time that evening, you were cut off, although this time it wasn’t by a knock on the door. Instead, it was by the amount of light surrounding you in an otherwise dark forest. Fairy lights and paper lanterns encircled you while a small wooden table with two chairs stood a few feet in front of you. The table had a centerpiece of a single Tiger Lily, which was your favorite flower. Feeling overcome with emotion, you practically tackled the vampire next to you as he quietly laughed into your embrace. 

“So you like it then?”

“I mean, if this is the best you could do on short notice, then I guess I’ll take it,” you joked.

Benny led you to one of the chairs and pulled it out for you, ever the Southern gentleman. Taking his seat next to you, he cupped your face with his hand. You closed your eyes and leaned into his touch, feeling his affection wash over your entire body.

“Let me see them pretty eyes of yours, baby,” he whispered softly, prompting you to meet his gaze. He smiled tenderly and sent your heart aflutter. His eyes crinkled with the upturn of his lips and you couldn’t focus on anything other than the handsome, rugged man in front of you. You were lost to the world and you didn’t care one bit.

“Y/N… when I got your message that I wouldn’t be seein’ you tonight, well… I just couldn’t have that. It hurt too much not to be next to you, girl.”

“I know Benny, I’m sorry. I really tried to talk the boys into coming back tonight, but they wouldn’t listen to me,” you interjected defensively.

“Oh sweetheart, I know. Trust me, I know better than you think that once Dean has his mind set on something, there ain’t no changing it for anything. Now you just listen to me, alright? I’m fixin’ to tell you something.”

“Okay,” you purred, smiling sweetly at him.

“As far as affairs of the heart go, you know this ain’t my first rodeo. You know all about Andrea and what happened between her and me. After things went south with that whole mess, I closed off that part of me and came to terms with the fact that I had to watch the love of my life get beheaded in front of me. But then, you came along and suddenly, I was feeling things again. Truth is, before you Y/N… I was going nowhere fast.”

You sat there quietly and took it all in. You listened intently to every word he spoke, listened to the Cajun twang sneak out in his voice. You couldn’t keep the Cheshire grin off your face even if you had tried. He noticed, returning your smile with a sincere one of his own. Without warning though, he pulled his hands away from yours and took off his cap, pinching the bridge of his nose between his thumb and index finger. He let out a short, somber laugh and it caught you off guard.

“Benny? Are you alright?”

He adjusted his cap and locked eyes with you, his cobalt orbs intense with passion.

“Y/N, I have never been more alright in my entire existence, human or vampire. I’ve felt like an outsider for so long now that I’ve almost forgotten what it feels like to be included somewhere… to feel wanted, to feel needed. I wasn’t a good fit after a while with the vampires and since coming back I haven’t been good at all around humans and I was left wondering if I would ever find my place again. But then I went to see the boys and you came out of nowhere. I was drawn to you in such a terrifying way and I was powerless to resist it. You helped me find my place in this world, Cherie, not as a human or a vampire, but as a man.”

“I love you, Benny.”

It was at that moment that you knew your heart stopped, or at least you were pretty sure it had. Those three little words just flew out past your lips and into the universe. You refused to move, wondering if Benny’s amplified hearing had somehow not heard your word vomit. In the culmination of a tense few moments, Benny barked out a laugh that seemed to fill up all the dead air in the world. He clutched his chest and his behavior was so infectious that you couldn’t help but dissolve into a fit of laughter. Barely leaning over the table, he wrapped his arms around you and scooped you up, planting you firmly on his lap.

The laughter died immediately.

Benny’s hands were suddenly tangled in your hair, gently forcing you to look his way. Your breathing became shallow, your chest giving way to a slight rise and fall.

“Ma Cherie, I have loved you since the moment I first saw you. Call it instinct, call it gut feeling, call it whatever you like, just let me call you mine. All I want in this life is to be yours and to see to it that you’re happy. That’s it.”

Your heart played a beautiful song through the beating in your ribs, a song only Benny could hear.

“I’ll be yours for as long as you’ll have me.”

Without waiting another minute, his full lips were on yours and he sought to mark you as his, intent on having the whole world know you were spoken for.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as a request I received on my Tumblr, fangirlxfatale. Come say hi guys! Feedback is always appreciated!


End file.
